


Once upon a prompt

by drunkbea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbea/pseuds/drunkbea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KHR drabble collection most likely based on tumblr prompts. </p><p>Chapter 1- Pillow Fight, Mafia Style feat R27<br/>Chapter 2- Peace, and freedom (gen, a magic realism AU)<br/>Chapter 3- Ponytas and stuff (PokeGo fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://khrmeme.tumblr.com/post/136564808740/reborntsuna-and-a-fluffy-pillow-fort-i-want

His walkie-talkie crackles—static, heavy breathing and then,

“They’ve recruited Basil.” Hayato’s voice, urgent and hushed filters through. Panic flares briefly in him because _they’ve got to Basil_. Loyal, kind Basil betrayed him for the likes of _them?_

“Shit. I’ve gotta go. Gotta—“ the line goes quiet abruptly and Tsuna senses more than hears the footsteps approaching from the right. There’s a stack of pillows perfect for cover some meters ahead and, picking up a stray pillow, Tsuna makes his move.

He sprints out from behind his cover and immediately the area breaks out into shouts. Tsuna grits his teeth, just a bit more…

“Watch out!” A warning but too late—the pillow and walkie-talkie go flying out his hands as Tsuna lands flat on his back. A flash of white, a fragment of a grin before the pillow is brought down mercilessly on him.

“I won’t surrender!” He cries out and the pillow attack stops. Chrome, bright-eyed and hair mussed, grins down at him.

“Sorry Boss.” She giggles before tackling him, slender fingers dancing up his sides and _of course_ Chrome knows his weakness. Tsuna squirms, laughing uncontrollably, trying and failing to push her off.

“I am a double agent to protect Tsuna-dono’s honour!” Basil’s voice and when Tsuna turns his head, he sees him high-five Hayato. Pillows come flying towards them and Chrome shrieks as Hayato slams one into her.

“Don’t you dare touch my darling Chrome.” Mukuro says, easily slipping into the free-for-all. No illusions, thank God. Snippets of voices—Lambo’s high pitched giggles, I-pin’s wild shrieks and

“Gotcha.” Reborn drawls, dressed in full-ninja garb. Easily, he extricates Tsuna from the mess, swings him over his shoulder and sneaks away. Tsuna smiles at the scene his family makes, Haru and Kyoko teaming up on poor Fuuta, Ryohei throwing himself between Mukuro and Hayato, Takeshi easily dodging Kyouya’s tonfas—

Wait there was something wrong there…Oh well, at least Kyouya was here.

Suddenly, Tsuna found himself on the floor, looking up at a blanket? He looks around as he sits up, there are fluffy pillows stacked up all around and oh.

“The world’s best assassin dressed as a ninja building a pillow fort? I’d like to see that.” Tsuna deadpans but can’t stop a huff of laughter from escaping him.

“I’m a talented architect.” Reborn replies without missing a beat and Tsuna can’t help the rush of fondness that fills him. Tugging down Reborn’s ninja mask (seriously, what was with Reborn and ninjas?), he kisses the underside of his jaw. Reborn smiles down at him, so stupidly fond where no one can see. He presses a kiss to Tsuna’s temple, like a whisper trapped against his skin, another to his cheek, and

the pillow fort flies apart.

Takeshi and Ryohei, holding a bolster like a battering ram grin down at him.

“We found the prize!” Takeshi crows, swooping in to grab Tsuna before Reborn can react. Ryohei’s booming laughter mixes with Takeshi’s amused chuckles as they run far, far away from Reborn’s increasingly murderous aura. Tsuna laughs along with them.

Life is good.


	2. Peace, and freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Reborn! Shoot me!” Tsuna yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, a magic realism AU where Tsuna and co. are fighting a war with powers related but not the same as their current ones. (not dying will flames basically)

“Reborn, shoot me!” Tsuna yelled. There was too much blood and too many people. He could feel blood seeping through his clothes, cuts and bruises seeping exhaustion into him. He was tired, and it showed in his wildly flickering flames. Too unsteady, too open for attack for any soldier looking. The pain, it burned along the gunshot wound at his side. But it was the only thing keeping him upright.

One last chance.

Tsuna weakened the flames around his torso, wrapping them tight around his feet until the ground softened beneath him. Bracing himself, he jumped into the air, flames spiralling under him. And then, he was airborne. Suspended and wreathed in flames that were slowly dying out, Tsuna heard a gunshot in the distance.

Through the red of his flames, Tsuna saw the bullet cutting through the air. Towards him. It glowed yellow and shone like the sun, tendrils of light already extending.

Tsuna closed his eyes.

The bullet buried into his chest, shrapnel bursting into him before dissolving into warmth. The wisps of light faded as they wrapped around his chest and the warmth of sunlight on a cold day began to rush through his blood. Where the warmth and light touched, his wounds started to heal. The gunshot wound on his torso was sluggishly closing up and Tsuna felt terribly at ease.

He opened his eyes and the clear blue sky stared back at him. A wide expanse of temporary peace and really, that was all Tsuna wanted for his family. Peace, and freedom. His flames finally died out and Tsuna could feel himself plummeting towards the blood stained ground. Distantly, he heard the sound of explosions and closer still, the rush of water. Perhaps it was stupid but Tsuna trusted his family above all else. He was not going to die.

Energy temporarily renewed, Tsuna took in a deep breath. Water surged up to meet his fall. The pillar of water suspending him slowly swirled until Tsuna laid safely on the ground. With an ease that few would ever achieve, Takeshi swept the water to the side and dispersed it into a light drizzle. Just two strokes of his sword, and the rain began to fall. He smiled at Tsuna, carefree as always, and easily picked him up.

“Got your back, Tsuna.” Takeshi said and Tsuna would have responded but the exhaustion of accelerated healing was settling into his bones. The clarity he felt during the healing dispersed and carried by one of his family, Tsuna let himself relax.

They had won the battle but the war for their home still loomed ahead of them. Freedom from tyranny and peace for his family, that was what Tsuna would fight for. Later.

For now, Tsuna slept. 


	3. Ponytas and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Go and (some of the) KHR gang

“These ponytas are haunting me.” Tsuna said mournfully as his fifth pokeball rolled forlornly to the side, not even touching the ponyta.

“Your phone screen sucks, Tsuna,” Takeshi added helpfully and Tsuna shot him a glare as his last pokeball exploded on screen, the ponyta running away to add insult to injury. His phone vibrated and it was another goddamned ponyta. Tsuna was pretty sure the game was doing it to spite him at this point.

“I think I’ve caught enough ponytas to evolve a rapidash at this rate,” Hayato said thoughtfully as he walked over and Tsuna was definitely cursed. It was official, ponytas hated him because the only ponyta he’d manage to catch was a measly 13CP at the park entrance. Tsuna mournfully spun the PokeStop circle to get more pokeballs he’d probably waste on unattainable ponytas. Such was his life.

“It’ll be alright, Tsuna,” Takeshi patted his shoulder, “we can go beat up the Team Mystic gym to make yourself feel better if you want.” Tsuna perked up, he had been meaning to train his newly evolved Golduck.

“Hey, I just put my ponyta there,” Hayato cried out and Tsuna grinned.

“All the better to train my Golduck with!”

Later, when the gym was the yellow it deserved, Golduck firmly in place to guard Instinct’s territory, Tsuna finally caught a ponyta and life was good.

“You're all assholes.” Hayato muttered and Tsuna and Takeshi happily went on to beat the other gyms in the areas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt fic lol, but I did go to the park near my house and sucked at catching ponytas. THERE WERE SO MANY and i swear they were haunting me ;; I did catch a lovely hitmonlee though. My family literally woke up early and we drove to the park to catch pokemon. Family bonding fun ay
> 
> also, Tsuna is more of an Instinct to me, Yamamoto could either be Instinct or Valor but would join Instinct to beat up gyms with Tsuna, Gokudera's Mystic. Hibari wouldn't wanna join any team but would join Instinct reluctantly. I like to think most of the gang ends up in instinct just because it'd be hilarious. Also, even though my heart beats for Blanche, I'm biased towards my own team so...Go Team Instinct yay!


End file.
